This invention relates to a scaffold device and more particularly to a scaffold device mounted on a wheeled frame means.
Conventional scaffolding ordinarily comprises a plurality of vertical posts which are interconnected by crossbraces and which may be stacked on top of each other to permit workmen to work walls or the like. The erection of the conventional scaffolds is time consuming and is difficult when the terrain adjacent the wall or the like is irregular. The limited width of the scaffolds requires that additional scaffolding be placed adjacent thereto or that the scaffolding be moved laterally as each portion of the wall is completed.
Therefore, it is a principle object of the invention to provide an improved scaffold device.
A further object of the invention is to provide a scaffold device which is mounted on a running gear.
A furhter object of the invention is to provide a scaffold device which is mounted on a wheeled frame means including means for adjusting the attitude of the scaffold.
A further object of the invention is to provide a scaffold device which is easily moved from location to location.
A further object of the invention is to provide a scaffold device which is easily assembled and disassembled.
A further object of the invention is to provide a scaffold device having the ability to be adjusted for irregular terrain.
A further object of the invention is to provide a scaffold device including a vertically movable platform wherein workmen may work beneath the platform if desired.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a scaffold device which is economical to manufacture, durable in use and refined in appearance.